Until The Petals Fall
by BlackBUU07
Summary: Being deceived into another chance in life in a parallel world isn't easy, ESPECIALLY when you have to restart everything again. First step? Retrain his body and grow a little older… The challenge? Might be a LONG way to go before he meets any of his loved ones. Let's not forget he isn't the Vongola Decimo of this world. Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't think of the consequences until now.
1. Prologue: How to Choose?

_**Being deceived into another chance in life in a parallel world isn't easy, ESPECIALLY when you have to restart everything again. First step? Retrain his body and grow a little older… The challenge? Might be a LONG way to go before he meets any of his loved ones. And let's not forget he isn't the Vongola Decimo of this world. Big deal, it's not as if these petite challenges are going stop Sawada Tsunayoshi from protecting his loved ones… right? Along the way he might meet some "interesting" people during this life…**_

* * *

**Hey guise! This is BlackBUU07 and I proudly present my first fanfic!~ **

**Errr… Hope it's not too crappy with me being a rookie and all ^^"! Oh and! Please point out any mistakes you find and if u have any suggestions in any way, and please leave a review down below! It would mean A LOT to me if anyone reviewed! ^^**

**One last important thing: Do I look like I own KHR? No? Good, cuz I don't TT^TT**

**Alright, without further ado, let's carry on to the story!~ ACTION!**

'_**hello'- **_**thoughts**

"_**hello"- **_**speech**

* * *

**Prologue: How to Choose?**

_**How did he get here?... He wasn't too sure…**_

_**Where is he right now?... He wasn't too sure…**_

_**Why is there darkness everywhere?... He wasn't too sure…**_

_**The petite boy slowly got to his knees as he began to stand up, ignoring the numbness throughout his body. He rubbed his eyes to get a better view of his surroundings. There was only a small source of light shining on him from where he's standing, though he wasn't too sure where-**_

_**Wait…WHERE IS EVERYO-**_

_**The boy suddenly froze as snippets of memories flooded his brain. **_

"…_**N-no way…" His voice was shaky as he clutched his hair in despair. **_

_**Then, the last and final scene is what made him loose his sanity.**_

"_**N-no…H-how could that b-be? I-I-I-I-nonononNoNoNoNoNONONONONONO**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" The boy screamed in agony as his knees dropped on the ground. There was a moment of crying and sniffling before he calmed down. **_

_**He laughed bitterly. So he had died, that's what happened. He knew perfectly well that death inevitable, but to die THAT miserably AND not being able to protect his family members after all the relentless struggles and pain he had to go through?! **_

_**Oh and, not to mention each one of them were literally TORMENTED to death right in front of him.**_

"…_**I-I'm really pathetic, aren't I?..." The petite brunette crooked out as he laid his body on the floor, staring at the ceiling less… ceiling(?), silent tears dripping from the sides of his face. His eyes were puffy and swollen from what happened earlier. In all, he looked like a total mess, but why would he give a damn now? **_

"_**Minna… I-I'm sorr-**_

_**A chuckle. **_

_**The boy was rapidly brought back to his senses as he quickly got into defense position. "Who's there?!" At least his instincts were drilled into his head. **_

"_**You're… Desperate, aren't you?" The mysterious voice echoed throughout the whole room. **_

_**The brunette clenched his teeth in frustration, either he's being delusional or there's actually someone messing with him, which he's totally NOT in the mood for. **_

_**The man chuckled again. "Now now, don't be so angry, I came here to make a small deal with you."**_

'…_**A deal?... What's with all this crap I'm getting?!…' The boy cautiously stood up as he turned on his "mafia boss mode" to deal with this matter. **_

"_**Continue." The brunette gave in anyways.**_

_**Unbeknownst to the boy, the man inwardly smirked. "You see, I'm quite aware of your current situation… I would like to help you, with a little trade in return."**_

"_**You…" The mafia don took a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing. "What do you know about me?..." His tears were threatening to fall. **_

_**This time, the man laughed out loud. It was hilarious, it really is. I mean, watching the determined yet fragile boy work so diligently so that he could protect all that he had, only to have everything slip out of the palm of his hands in the end. **_

_**The brunette narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why are you la-**_

"_**What an innocent little mind you have." The boy could feel the man pity him, and he didn't like that ONE bit. **_

"_**Just cut to the point will you?" He was getting annoyed by the way the man talking about him. **_

"_**Alright, I'll say this straightforwardly." Footsteps could be heard as the man finally revealed himself in front of the boy. **_

_**The disguised man swiftly lifted the pale boy's chin as he stared straight into the frightened chocolate orbs. **_

'_**When did he?!-**_

"_**Would you like a second chance in life?"**_

* * *

'_**YES YES YES! OF COURSE I DO!' Is what his brain is telling him. 'DAMN IT, ACCEPT IT ALREADY!' **_

_**And then there's the other side of his brain that's like: 'WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU ARE FULLY AWARE THAT THIS MAN IS JUST TRYING TO BAIT YOU INTO HIS TRAP RIGHT?!'**_

_**So of course, the ex-Vongola Don quickly took safety first and besides, he knew better than to act like a kid offered with sweets. He stared harshly into the man's eyes, not that he can really see it…**_

"_**What kind of sick joke is this?..." **_

_**The man slowly removed his hands from the boy's chin and whispered into his ear. "Boy-ya, this is definitely NOT a joke. Of course, if you don't trust me and refuse my offer, do keep in mind that there won't be any other chances like this. "**_

_**A pause.**_

"_**Also… Would you REALLY want to stay **__**HERE**__** for the rest of… **_eternity?_**"**_

_**With that, he began to walk away. **_

'_**W-wait… S-stuck in THIS place?! For the r-rest of E-ETERNITY?!' That was when the ex-mafia don began to panic. 'D-does that mean that I'll be trapped in this hell hole till god-knows when?!'**_

_**Then, within the blink of an eye, he turned around and yelled "M-MATTE! I-I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER!" He closed his eyes and tried to straighten out his raging mind.**_

"_**P-please, I-I'm begging you, I-I don't care what you do, I-I j-just want to smile with my frien- no, they aren't just friends anymore, th-they are SO much more. I-I just want to return to the good old days where I can laugh and smile with my family again!" Deep in his mind, he knew he was going to regret this decision later. But for now, there wasn't anything that could change his mind. **_

_**The man's smirk grew wide as everything went according to his plan. He turned around and each step that he took towards the petrified little rabbit became faster and faster until he pinned him towards the nearest wall (Hmm…Not that he knew there was one). **_

_**He didn't know what on earth happened, but at the exact moment the man began walking towards him, his whole body just froze on the spot. It wasn't until the man began talking that he noticed he was pinned on the wall. **_

"_**Hmm… Care to repeat that, boy-ya?" The man spoke with a hint of excitement in his voice. **_

"…_**I-I…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before turning into hyper dying will mode. "I want to have another chance in life because this time, this time…**_

"_**This time, I know I will make everything right." It was simple yet the way the ex-mafia don spoke made this statement very powerful. **_

_**The man smirked maliciously. "A **__**VERY**__** wise choice indeed." Then, after the snap of his fingers, a bright light lit behind the boy which quickly became a black hole. The strong gravity force began pulling the confused boy into the hole. **_

"_**M-MATTE! Y-YOU- AHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed at the feeling of being dropped into the black hole at the speed of a rocket without knowing when he'll stop.**_

_**The man chuckled in victory after the black hole disappeared. **_

"_**What a big fool you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He began to walk away as he tipped his hat. "But its ok, we'll meet again…" **_

'_**And at that time… you would realize just how much you're going to regret your mistake.' The dark room was empty again.**_

* * *

**And... we're stopping right there! :3**

**Soooo… How was it guise? Awesome? Good? Just average? OR "DON'T U DARE CONTINUE THIS STORY"? **

**Sorry if it's a bit rushed, cuz I think it is… /:**

**IF I'm to continue this story though, please keep in mind that my updates are kinda irregular… Sorry guise, but please try to understand that I'm still a HS student so writing fanfics while maintaining my school life will be tough. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ! I will try my very best to update as often as I could, but other than, it'll probably monthly updates…**

**I'M SOOO SORRY! D; **

**Trust me, I REALLY want to update weekly too… T.T**

**Anywayz… PLZ REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO A ROOKIE LIKE ME!~**

***cough* K, until next time!~^^**

**Ciao ciao~**

**-BlackBUU07**


	2. Chapter 1: Celebrating My New Life

**Hey guise… so tired rite now… ):**

**I know I'm in NO position to say this, but I'm TERRIBLY SORRY for the late update *bows* **

**It's just that… whether you believe me or not, there has been an emotional distress going around my school, and you just can't help but get affected as well… /:**

***sighs* It's ok guise, I'm already over it so uh… to my usual rants! :D**

**Arghhh… I swear school is a total bitch. When ppl say they miss school, it's NOT the homework they miss, it's getting to see their friends and classmates again… T^T**

**If u guise r also in or have been in high school, u'll know what I mean… TT~TT**

**Those aside, thank you **_**so much**_** for all the reviews and follows and favorites! I actually didn't expect ANYTHING to tell u the truth. BUT, I'm EXTREMELY glad that I was wrong!~ ^^ **

**You guise brightened up my day like A LOT (I know that was lame but just SO overwhelmed at the moment!) XD**

**So, without further ado, let's get on with the story!~ XD**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nahhh, nada, and NEVER will own KHR… );**

'_hello'_-thoughts

"hello"- speech

*sighs*- action

**Warning!: OOC-Tsuna, and OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Celebrating My New Life**

_**Previously on "Until The Petals Fall"…**_

"_**M-MATTE! Y-YOU- AHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed at the feeling of being dropped into the black hole at the speed of a rocket without knowing when he'll stop.**_

_**The man chuckled in victory after the black hole disappeared. **_

"_**What a big fool you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He began to walk away as he tipped his hat. "But it's ok, we'll meet again…" **_

'_**And at that time… you would realize just how much you're going to regret your mistake.' The dark room was empty again.**_

* * *

*****IMPORTANT!: **

**Bolded sentences= Talking/thinking in English**

Unbolded sentencesTalking/thinking in Japanese***********

**... K, onto the story :D...**

* * *

Tsuna groaned in displeasure. Falling at the speed of _**god-knows**_-how-fast _**AND**_ not knowing

when you're going to land is _**horrifying**_, but to land _**HEAD-FIRST**_ on the hard wooden floor?

*sighs* Not cool bro…

Tsuna slowly lifted his head as he opened his eyes. "_Ite_… Where am I…?" He quickly took notice of his surroundings. A neat but** _extremely _**short desk came into view in front of him; there was also a small closet on his left. The room however, looked quite old overall.

Then, as he struggled to get on his feet, he realized just how_** short**_ he became.

He blinked, then walked as fast as he could to the closet's mirror (which wasn't fast at all, mind you), which was right behind the door of the closet.

"…_Hoh crap_…" He gaped like a fish out of water as he realized that he looks like a 3-year old. Well, at least he was dressed quite nicely at the moment, if you consider a _**butler **_suite good looking. To add as a finishing touch, he even had on white hand gloves.

While contemplating on what the _**FUCK **_happened to his body, he didn't notice the rushing footsteps running up the stairs.

"**PEASANT!**" A girl similar to Tsuna's age yelled out loud. She had long, smooth, flowing dark raven hair up until her chest with some curls at the tip of her hair. She was wearing a cute light pink dress that tightly bounded her slim features and it reached almost to her feet. She has a pair of large, cocoa colored eyes and long, mesmerizing black eyelashes and small pink lips. In all, she was absolutely stunning for a 3-year old.

Tsuna was quickly snapped out of his train of thoughts as he turned around in confusion. First of all, _who_ is this girl that's standing proudly against the door? Second, if this girl is calling him "peasant", is her personal butler? After all, it would make sense judging by the cloth he's wearing. And finally, was that _**ENGLISH **_he heard her speak in?

"**Y-yes?...**" He hesitantly replied, in English of course. _'So the first word spoken to me here is "peasant". Great, life just CAN'T get any better than this...'_

The girl glared harshly at the reply. "**What do you mean "**_**yes**_**"? Has your puny brain sunk so low as to forgetting your social position?**" She quickly walked towards Tsuna and grabbed his arms roughly and brought him close to her face. Usually, Tsuna would've dodged that, but considering how confused he is right now, he didn't notice until the girl started speaking. And boy, does that girl have strength! Tsuna swore that she almost tore off his limb! He tried to wriggle himself out of her grip, only to fail miserably.

"_**Don't you DARE forget how you even managed becoming my personal butler and that I have every right to fire you… You wouldn't want THAT to happen to you, right?**_"

Snapping out of his fears and confusion, Tsuna immediately act out his role by getting down on one knee and bowed his head. "**As Milady's personal butler, I sincerely apologize forgetting Milady's humble position. I do not know what has gotten into me at that moment. I shall receive any sort of punishment as to atone for my sins.**"

"_**That**_ **of course, goes without saying."** The girl sighed as she started to walk away, to which Tsuna took as a queue to follow. "**Also, the punishment will be doubled as you are late for accompanying me to my birthday party.**"

Tsuna wiped off his sweating forehead and instantly relaxed for being able to play his "butler" role to the girl's liking.

'_So it would seem that I'm this girl's butler… Unfortunately, she just had to act like her social status… As well, judging by that girl's accent, I can assume this is somewhere in Great Britain… How ironic… Speaking of which, is it just me or is this girl genius in speaking English? The last time I checked, 3-year olds have JUST started to speak in sentences... But more importantly, the second this whole fuss is over I need to start training, ASAP.' _Tsuna inwardly sighed; all of the training he painfully endured from his previous world has _**totally **_gone to waste.

"**You…**" The girl stopped abruptly as she froze on the spot, in which Tsuna immediately sensed and looked up. She turned and gave him a scornful look. "**Don't you **_**dare **_**forget that you were nothing more than a **_**filthy rat **_**on the streets before **_**I **_**picked you up.**"

"**O-of course not Milady.**" Tsuna instantly bowed his head, to which the girl smirked, fully aware that Tsuna noticed the action.

She turned and continued walking down the enormous hallway.

'_It would appear that my parallel self's past was more towards the tragic side… I'll have to find out what happened…' _

"**PEASANT! WE'RE HERE!**" The girl _**literally**_ yelled in his ear. "*sighs* **You should feel honored that I even **_**bothered **_**reminding you.**"

Tsuna cringed at the volume of her voice. _'Oh god… this girl sure can yell…' _

"**I am truly honored by your sympathy Milady.**"

'_NOT.' _Tsuna inwardly groaned at having to take care of this spoiled brat in front of him. He quickly pulled the handle of the big oak door in front of him while bowing.

The girl gracefully walked into the room, her head held high.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICOLE/MILADY!~**" Everyone in the room shouted, old and young had on either happy or proud faces.

"**WOW! You guys did this just for me?**" She glanced at Tsuna and smirked a little, who is now standing behind her. "**Thank you so much!~**"

A middle-aged blonde man wearing a handsome tuxedo walked towards her and ruffled her hair gently. "**Happy 3****rd**** birthday, my daughter.**"

"**I am honored, father.**" The girl did a little courtesy with her dress.

A woman soon came up to them, presumably her mother. Strangely, the woman is wearing an elegant piece of Japanese yukata. "**We are so proud of you Nicole, not only have you already brought pride into our family at such a ripe age, you are also everything a parent would wish their daughter to have.**"

"**I do not deserve such kind words, mother.**"

The woman laughed sweetly. "**Now now, this isn't the time to be shy. Today is your party and you should enjoy it to the fullest.**" She turned to her back and faced everyone else. "**Everyone, on behalf of the three of us, I thank everyone for taking care of my daughter and hope all of you will continue to do so.**"

The three bowed to everyone in front of them, to which everyone immediately did the same.

"**Now then, I announce the start of my birthday party!~**" Everyone cheered and began moving around, mostly towards the girl now identified as "Nicole".

'_At least I now know the name of my Mistress… Speaking of names, I don't even know what MY __real name is in this world!... If I even have one that is...' _Tsuna inwardly sighed as he stood behind the massive crowd surrounding Nicole. _'Also, now it makes sense as to why Nicole has some Asian features regarding her hair and eye color… But… why is it that I have this dreaded feeling towards her mother?...' _

He shook his head, thinking it's not important. "Honestly, is everyone else also going to be calling me "peasant" or something-

"**GET OVER HERE AND DO YOUR DUTIES PEASANT!**" To which most people in the room either didn't bother to give him a glance or gave him a look of disapproval.

'_*sighs* my last ray of hope for everyone else being more sympathetic was TOTALLY ruined…' _Tsuna inwardly sighed as he quickly walked towards his Mistress.

"**Apologies for having you kept waiting Milady.**"

* * *

"Oh, god… I'm_ done_ for…" Tsuna mumbled tiredly as he plopped on his bed, which proved to be quite uncomfortable.

'_This girl can seriously win the award for "Most Sadistic Slave Driver"… Honestly, I can't believe she's even worse than Rebo- ' _

"Reborn…" Memories of Reborn being slaughtered instantly came into play, reminding how weak and utterly useless he was at that time.

He turned and rolled over to his side as he curled his body to provide extra warmth.

"_Damn it_… I'm NOT going to cry this time!" Clenching his teeth and hands, his tears betrayed his words as they trailed down the side of his cheeks. He stayed in this position for what seemed like hours. After that, he finally wiped off his tears and calmed down his nerves.

"Minna… How's your life like in this world?..." He mumbled as he closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

But with the constant nightmares that are going through his mind, it wasn't until much sweating, turning, and grunting that he finally fell asleep.

However, the true abyss lies within the dream…

* * *

Somewhere far away in an unknown dark room, there lay a small, round wooden table. There was a simple white vase on top.

And there it was, a simple yet sophisticated black rose lay inside the vase.

One petal fell from the rose...

**Total Petal Deceased**: 1

**Significance**: Beginning of Life

* * *

**Ok, I'll admit, this chapter sucked CRAP. T.T Totally not worth reading cuz even the authoress is telling u guise how sucky it is… I KNOW I TOTALLY RUSHED THIS… Guise, so sorry but lately, with all the emotional depression going around life, writing fanfics just TOTALLY got ignored. I know, what a horrible excuse for a late update, but please do believe me on this. );**

**That aside, next chapter will be more about Tsuna's current position in the family he's working in and what duties he does as Nicole's personal butler. Yepp, made a bitchy OC so that everyone could start hating on her for bullying poor Tsu-kun (*cough* says the one that decided to even make that character *cough*). There will also be more information regarding Tsuna's past in this parallel world. Maybe info regarding the girl's family background as well if I'm in the mood. Yeahh, I know it's A LOT of OCs to be accepting at once, but hey, that's a way to make everything MUCH more interesting!~ (;**

**Don't worry guise! You'll eventually see Tsuna's guardians and Reborn, this story does take place in the past as Tsuna is only around 3-years old (or is he? Hmm...). Note the word "**_**eventually**_**" (X**

**And guise… Of course Tsuna is OOC after all that he went through… You'll understand why later. **

**Finally… Remember guise, REVIEW= INSPRIATION= FASTER UPDATES! XD**

**K, till next time guise~ ^^**

**Ciao ciao~**

**-BlackBUU07**


	3. Chapter 3: The Quest For Answers

…

… **Hey… S- *gets hit by a huge boulder***

**Oww… Look, long story short, I got **_**extremely **_**lazy and I was running out of ideas on how this story would turn out. BUT, I'm officially back! I even know how the next chapter's gonna turn out (sorta…)! **

**Anyways, I am SO SO **_**SO **_**sorry for not updating in **_**months**_**… I won't go into details into what happened in what happened to me during these months cuz I know I don't have excuse for not even putting up an author's note… **

**But, I hope you'll forgive me anyways?... yeahh probably not, I totally understand if you don't, I haven't forgiven myself for this either… T.T**

**_IMPORTANT:_ Everything in this chapter is in Japanese except the small scene with Reborn which is in Italian**

***coughs* Without further ado, I present you chapter 3, The Quest For Answers.**

* * *

_**Everything was white… pure white… where is this place? **_

"… _**Where am I?..." Tsuna groaned as he sat up, his body still stiff. He was dressed in a simple white collar shirt with black dress pants and shoes. His body was also back to normal, 16 years of age. He was surrounded by a huge white room that doesn't seem to have any exists or windows, there wasn't any furniture either. **_

_**Nervously, he got to his feet as he began walking forward; not liking the fact his footsteps resonated loudly so that it echoes throughout the room. **_

_**Tsuna began looking up and down cautiously as he desperately hoped to see something other than the plain, white walls that seemed to mock him everywhere he looked. **_

_**Then, he saw a mirror down the hallway. Not giving a second thought, he quickly ran to the mirror as fast as possible, hoping it will give clues as to how to get out of here. **_

_**On first glance, it seems to be a normal closet mirror; however, one must never judge a book by its cover. **_

_**The mirror took up most of the wall, making the size quite big, and the shape of the mirror was an oval. The frame of the mirror was an old, Victorian style mirror. As Tsuna inspected the mirror carefully, the mirror began flashing snippets of Tsuna's family and his previous life. It just so happened that all the pictures were the good/memorable times spent with his family. **_

_**Tsuna immediately felt his throat go dry. He knew he should run away right now, but his body betrayed his mind as his feet felt glued to the floor. Also, the images were too tempting to turn away, even if the memories were bittersweet. **_

_**Suddenly, a voice appeared.**_

"_**Having fun now, aren't you?..." The voice chuckled and the pictures automatically faded. Replacing the calm and peaceful environment, the room suddenly became raven black as blood began to drip from the walls. **_

_**However, what concerned Tsuna more were the new images presented in the mirror. **_

_**The image showed all of his family members as rotting corpse, slowly walking towards Tsuna. The conditions of their bodies were terrifying, all of them were horribly thin, the fact that their bodies were rotting didn't help either. However, the most horrifying feature was their faces. None of them had any eyeballs, and their mouths were dangling from the side, as if it were melting away. **_

"_**Keheeheehee~ Look who we have here!~~" Tsuna's eyes widened in fear as sweat began to drip from the side of his face. He had forgotten **_THEY _**were here as well. **_

"_**Eh!~~ What a rare sight we have!~~" **_

"_**Hmph… So the little rabbit's decides to show his face again." **_

_**NonononoNO! WHY were THEIR voices here?! He needs to get out of here, NOW. **_

"_**Hmm… What a special guest we have, we'll have to entertain him the best we can."**_

"… _**Vongola… Decimo…"**_

'_**DAMNIT RUN ALREADY!' Is what his mind is telling him, unfortunately, his feet were glued to the floor and his eyes couldn't resist the image presented in the mirror. **_

"_**Normally I wouldn't wake up just because of some guest, but I'll make this an exception…"**_

"_**Golden Eagle **_(1)_**…" Then, the bodies of the voices appeared beside Tsuna and smirked. It was quite obvious that Tsuna is petrified. His whole body is shaking with fear, which has led him into falling on his knees. His eyes are quivering in fear and he's just kneeing there, frozen. **_

_**A girl, who looks about 14 years old, was dressed in a scarlet red dress and red heels from the Victorian era with a pair of long gloves. She had two burgundy pigtails that reached to her hips and had a small, black top hat with some red laces as decorations. All in all, her short height and flawless skin makes her look like a porcelain doll. However, the most distinguishable feature is the pair of blood red eyes she possesses. She happily bent down to Tsuna's level and started to poke his cheeks, which he immediately flinched. **_

"_**Mou~ He's not talking!~" she pouted, and began stretching his face playfully, but was soon stopped by a young man who looked to be in his early twenties, dressed in a typical gentlemen fashion. **_

"_**Now now, Lady Vivian, we'll get him to talk..." A man's voice reassured the girl. He turned to face Tsuna with a maniacal grin. "**_Whether he likes it or _**not." **_

_**Tsuna immediately felt a shiver travel through his spine as he finally found the courage to back off, only to of course, fail. **_

"_**Hmm… Where do you think you're going, Tsu-chan?~..." **_

_**Tsuna didn't need to turn to know who was behind him, whispering those dreadful words in his ears. **_

"_**After all, a guest **_MUST _**be entertained, especially you, Sa-wa-da Tsu-na-yo-shi-kuun~…" **_

_**In an instant, Tsuna found himself in another room, though the room is still black and blood is still dripping from the sides. **_

_**Then, his worst nightmare officially started. **_

_**The rotting corpses from the mirror, now without the mirror acting as a barrier began making their way towards Tsuna. Gokudera, the fastest of the group slowly raised his head and began to speak. "**_**Juudaime… You **_**promised **_**to defeat them, but look; now I'm dead because of **_**you**_**…" **

_**Tsuna's eyes widened in fear and desperation. "N-n-no, H-Hayato, I-**_

"**Hayato?... You **_**dare **_**call me by my given name, **_**you insolent fool." Tsuna didn't even get time to process what he just heard as another voice appeared. **_

"**Ne ne, Hayato's right… **_** Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Yamamto's dead corpse also walked its way across towards Tsuna. "**_**I mean, if you haven't existed, all of us wouldn't be dead right now."**

_**Tsuna tried to speak, only to find his throat too dry to make out a word. **_

"**Oi Sawada, do you have any idea the **_**extreme**_** pain Kyoko must've felt when she was unknowingly dragged into this and **_**died**_** as well?..."**

"**Lambo-sama only wanted to live a normal life, but my death caused by **_**you **_**must mean I'm wrong…"**

_**Tsuna just stood there, trying his best to process the information that was just spoken, not that he's doing a really good job.**_

"**Pathetic herbivore… what will become of Namimori?..."**

"_**Sawada Tsunayoshi**_**, you will **_**pay**_** for the death of Nagi, you **_**fiend.**_**" **

"**Mukuro-sama saved me from death… only for **_**you **_**to destroy our lives…"**

'… _**I was the reason behind e-everyone's d-d-death?... but… they do have a p-p-point…'**_

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi," **_**That voice made Tsuna shiver right down to the bone as he cautiously turn his head to the direction of the voice.**_** "You have **_**failed **_**in protecting your familiga members… and in me as well." **

"_**I-I-I…" He couldn't find the right words to reply to all those dreadful statements. **_

"**Tsu-kun… do you understand the **_**pain **_**I went through not knowing what I was involved in, only to get **_**killed**_**?!"**

**Those words made Tsuna feel as if his heart just shattered in pieces. "o-o-oka-san, I-I'm s-s-**

"_**SILENCE.**_** Don't you **_**dare **_**pretend you understand me." **

'_**She's right… I had no idea how she felt when she was suddenly brought to Italy with us… she acted like it was nothing and even cooked meals… even though she had no idea what's going on…'**_

"_**I w-wasn't… s-strong enough to protect everyone… they all d-died b-because of **__m-me__**…" Tsuna fell on his knees again. **_

"_**THAT'S RIGHT. **_**Do you know what the blood dripping from the walls represents?" **

_**That immediately snapped Tsuna into reality as he slowly raised his head to the owner of the voice, only for him to **__**accidently**_ stare into Reborn's dead orbs (it just so happen that Reborn was the only one who still had eyeballs looked human). 

_**Deep in his mind, he knew the answer, but he was just too frightened to answer. **_

_**Then, the dreaded answer was spoken. "**_**That's right, all the blood we shed in order protect **_**YOU**_**from the enemy. Have you ever **_**bothered**_** to care about what we sacrificed in order to prevent you from being captured?" **

_**Tsuna widened his eyes in fear. He knew. He knew that if he hasn't existed, none of this would have happened. **_

_**His family wouldn't have died. **_

_**Tsuna clutched his head in pain as his mind was very conflicted at the moment. One side is convincing him that this huge failure was all because of him, and that he was too ignorant and selfish to care about his family, while the other half is desperately trying to knock some sense into him by saying how this is merely a dream/illusion set up by the enemy and that his real family would never say such dreadful words to him. **_

_**However, Tsuna was too busy to notice the rotting corpses of his family members getting closer and closer… **_

"_**Keheehee~ I would start running if I were you, not that it would help~" The girl's voice echoed through the room. **_

_**That warning snapped Tsuna out of his daze as he looked in front of him. The living dead versions of his family were less than three metres (approx. nine foot) away from him. He clumsily got to his feet and ran away as fast as he could. **_

_**However, the game of tag ended when Tsuna felt a sharp intense pain on the back of his knees and back as he collapsed. Tsuna knew that feeling; he was shot by several bullets. **_

_**And not just any bullets, it was Reborn's. **_

_**It didn't take long for his family members to catch up. **_

"**Tsk tsk… Tsuna, I thought I taught you better than to get hit by simple **_**bullets**_**." **_**Tsuna froze as he realized he was surrounded by his psychotic, living-dead versions of his family, **_**COMPLETELY**_** defenseless. **_

_**The zombie version of Mukuro chuckled.**_** "Now I can finally torture **_**you **_**for all the sh*t you made Nagi and I go through." **_**His trident was immediately violently stabbed into Tsuna's back as soon as he finished his sentence. **_

_**Tsuna gasped in surprise and pain. Even though the pain was nothing compared to the torture he had to put up to when he was captured by his enemies, it deeply pains him knowing it's his family members purposely hurting him, even if it's illusions. **_

_**Also, he knew, he knew that he deserved this deep inside. **_

_**Soon, stabs were joined by painful stomps and kicks. It didn't help that all of them wore combat boots that had spikes underneath them. **_

_**Tsuna, though under tremendous pain refused to utter a single scream to show his defeat towards his enemies, knowing full well that his "family" were nothing more than illusions created by the enemy mist guardian. However, his face tells a completely different story. **_

_**There were tears streaming down his face as his eyes were shut tightly and biting his tongue to the point of bleeding to prevent from uttering a pathetic scream. **_

"_**Not giving up are you?~" The familiar girl's voice appeared in front of his face. He tiredly looked up to find "Lady Vivian" facing him lying in a prone position, faced only 10 cm (approx. 3 inches) apart. It didn't help that the others were right behind her, enjoying the "view". She smiled maliciously as she leaned into his ear. **_"But you know… that's what I find the most thrilling about you, _**Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~**_"

_**Tsuna immediately felt a shiver down his spine. However, that was quickly interrupted as his "family" miraculously decided to attack him at once. **_

_**Tsuna gasped in surprise and pain as he choked back a sob. **_

_**It was so painful, both physically and emotionally. He wanted to be anywhere but here, being tortured by the ones he loves and his enemies happily laughing at him. **_

"_**I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry…" His voice got raspier and quieter as he said each word. "P-please f-forgive m-**_

"**SHUT THE F*CK UP." **_**Gokudera murderously commanded as he gave a harsh kick. **_**"Did you honestly think we would forgive a piece of scum like you if you **_**apologized **_**to us?!" **

_**The rest agreed by laughing maniacally with occasional **_**"as if!"s. **

_**Tsuna froze as he tried processing the information in his mind, not caring about the painful abuse that has continued again. **_

"_**Hmm… in a predicament aren't we?~" A male voice spoke from afar. "But you know Tsu-chan, you should just accept the fact you** _**FAILED in protecting your precious family. It's no use denying it, after all, the truth is presented in front of your face." **

"**Stupid, useless leader…"**

"**Why did I even bother in helping you in the first place?..."**

"**Why don't you just go and die pathetically in some alleyway? It suits your patheticness…"**

"**I can't believe I actually once called YOU my older brother…"**

"**Get out of my site, you pathetic herbivore…"**

"**Kufufufu~! die Die DIE!"**

"**How DARE you, how **_**DARE YOU!" **_

"**Completely useless... failed as son…"**

_**However, what hurt the most was Reborn. Even though he just stood there, watching, what he said mentally scarred him for as long as he lived. **_

"**Leave. I don't ever want to feel your worthless presence ever again." **_**With that, Reborn **__**began walking away. **_

_**And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. **_

"_**N-n-nononono, d-don't l-leave, p-p-please, a-anyone b-but y-y-you!" Tsuna desperately tried crawling towards Reborn, who appeared to be nothing more than a dot, only to be stabbed in the lungs. **_

"_**Kufufufu~ Who said you could leave, Tsunayoshi-kun?~" Mukuro laughed maliciously as the rest soon joined in. They continued their torture. **_

_**Tsuna stopped any resistance after that. Not a single noise was uttered out of his mouth nor was any tears shed. His eyes turned into a lifeless coca-brown. **_

_**He was breaking; both the illusions and enemies knew this. **_

_**But he continued to let them do so anyways, he was so tired... too tired to resist. **_

_**He could hear psychotic laughing in the background, but there was only one thought in his mind. **_

'_**Please… just kill me now… anyone...'**_

* * *

Tsuna gasped loudly as he immediately sat up, breathing loudly for air.

"A-a dream?..." He whispered as he carefully viewed his surroundings, he then looked at his hands and sighed. He was in his child body again. "This really did happen…" He cautiously checked his body to make sure there weren't any wounds/scars from his dream, the pain felt just as real as real life…

Once he made absolute sure there wasn't any, he took one final breath for reassurance, and that's when he noticed the condition he's in. He was covered in sweat and tears. "Not good, I'm sweaty all over… Where's the shower?"

Tsuna slowly got up and walked towards the washroom and got into the shower.

'_What's wrong with me? Thinking about this...' _He sighed tiredly as he leaned his body on the wall of the tub. _'But… this really is __**my **__fault, isn't it?...'_

"**Leave. I don't ever want to feel your worthless presence ever again." **

Tsuna felt his body go weak as he remembered that dreadful sentence. "Damn it… I'll never reach my goals if I keep thinking about the past." The small boy clenched his fists and shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts he have based on that dream.

He quickly washed his hair and body as he tried his best to not think about the horrifying dream he just had. However, he knew. He knew that that this dream will haunt him for eternity if he doesn't make everything right this time.

He turned off the shower and swiftly dried himself with a towel and dressed himself in another butler uniform he found in the closet.

As the brunette dries his hair with a blow-dryer, he began to ponder. _'Now that I've looked at myself more clearly, why is it that I seem to be a European-Asian mix?!...' _He then noticed that his skin color is leaning more towards the "white" side than his Japanese skin tone. Also, his hair color seems more like an almond-brown rather than his usual cocoa-brown and his eyes are more golden-brown than his usual cocoa-brown. _'Great… as if all the mysteries of this world isn't enough as it is.' _He sighed in frustration as he turned off his hairdryer.

"Hmm… That should do." Tsuna looked into the mirror and fluffed his hair one last time to make sure it's dry before putting the hair-dryer away.

As he left the washroom, he noticed that he probably won't be able to fall asleep again, especially after that gruesome experience… _'I should take a walk around this mansion to familiarize myself with the interior of the building, though I hope I won't get lost…' _Even after years of spartan training with Reborn, getting lost were something that will stay in his "dame-genes" no matter how much time passes.

After spotting a flashlight in a drawer beside his bed, he cautiously opened the door and peered outside. _'Hmm… Nothing special here… I'm guessing this is probably the servant rooms on this floor.' _He turned to his right after noticing that the rest of the rooms were towards his right.

'_Still, this place is huge; even the servants' hallway is spacious…' _He continued walking taking in all the details of the hallway, not noticing any movement from behind. _'It seems like the servants here are very diligent at doing their j-_

"Oi Colin," Tsuna immediately froze at the sudden words. He carefully turned his head to see a young girl casually leaning against the door. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Reborn was pissed. _BEYOND _pissed. And you do _**NOT**_ mess with him when he's in that mood. As he is walking down the streets of Sicily, one could _literally _feel the murderous aura emitted from the infant from miles away. Unfortunately, the victims of his rage during his mission that day were permanently scarred for life before dying. Fortunately, the citizens that passed the infant wisely chose to step aside and make space for the moody Arcobaleno whose aura literally _screamed __**KILL**_.

Now, dear ladies and gentlemen, the question would be 'why?'

Let's take a look at Reborn's day, shall we?

From the moment he woke up, he was grumpy. _**VERY **_grumpy. Or in Reborn's case of grumpiness, skin the motherf***er _**alive **_out of someone.

His grumpiness was confirmed when his daily dose of espresso didn't even calm him down.

He thought he could just take out his anger on his useless student Dino (as always), but was proven wrong when he was suddenly given an emergency mission to deal with some traitors via phone.

And just when he thought his new mission to assassinate some traitors might calm his nerves, he messes it up. Honestly, out of the _**hundreds **_of missions he completed, it just _**had **_to be the one where he feels like murdering everyone painfully to ease his rage. Not that he didn't kill them, oh no, he made sure that their deaths was _**slow and painful **_for making him mess up his mission. After all, the only thing that went wrong were the classified documents that got destroyed in the process of capturing them. However, even after that, not a single one of his raging cells calmed down.

After that, while waiting to report to Nono how the mission went _**personally**_, he was stuck listening to Iemitsu gushing on about his lovely wife and adorable son whilst complaining about how much he misses them since he's not able to visit them any time soon. Naturally, Iemitsu would've been as good as dead by now, unfortunately, weapons/violence was _**strictly **_not allowed in the waiting lobby. *coughnotgoingtomentionwhatha ppenedlasttimesaidrulewasbro kencough*(2) Reborn _**tried** _warning lemitsu by emitting a murderous aura that would've left anyone else running for their lives (the guards were _**very **_smart for getting the message). Alas, Iemitsu either was too retarded/engrossed in his la-la land for his own good to notice this _**very **_obvious threat, or didn't care at all.

Reborn made a mental note to personally hunt him down once everything was settled.

And yes, this brings us to the present. I mean, just look at this, a mafia baby walking down the streets emitting a suffocating murderous aura ready to kill anyone with his Leon gun any moment. *sighs* Typical.

Then, _**it **_happened.

Just when he walked to an abandoned alley to clear his mind, his pacifier glowed. The infant instantly knew it wasn't because another Arcobaleno was near, especially since the light was so blinding even covering his eyes didn't help. After what seemed like an eternity, the glow finally died down.

'… _**What was tha- **_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his pacifier emitted another glow, creating a small sized monitor. There was a message written on it as well. He read the message then gritted his teeth.

'_**This is!...'**_His eyes widened in surprise and debated on whether to accept the invitation. He sighed as he gritted his teeth in frustration but decided to press the screen, immediately causing him to disappear.

* * *

'_Crap… caught red-handed…' _Tsuna began to become nervous as he debated on a legit answer. _'Wait, should I just be honest and say "oh nothing, couldn't sleep"? And did she just ask me that in Japanese?!' _Noticing the awkward silence between them, Tsuna quickly gave out an answer.

"Couldn't sleep…"He mentally slapped himself. Seriously, _that _was the best he could come up with?

The girl gave a small nod in understanding. "I figured as much… Oh yes, I have a few questions to ask if you do not mind." She walked towards him and turned on the lights controlling the room and poured two cups of coffee. She then sat on a bench by the table, gesturing for him to sit down on the opposite side, which he cautiously did, she offered him a cup of coffee and took a sip of hers. The girl has flowing dark plum hair with glasses and was wearing a maid uniform.

'_Don't tell me this girl noticed something different in me… Not that I wouldn't blame her if she did, after all, I have **NO** idea how my parallel-self acts like…' _He then came up with an excellent idea for a reply.

"Don't worry, as always, I sound proofed the room." The girl replied as she took another sip of the coffee. Tsuna raised an eyebrow in suspicion but nodded nevertheless.

"That's fine with me, but first," He smiled a bit lighten up the mood. Horrible mistake. The coffee the girl was drinking was suddenly slammed on the table as she immediately put one of her legs on the table; replacing her cup of coffee was a gun pressed against Tsuna's forehead. All of that happened so fast that Tsuna had to concentrate to digest every movement, which was _**pretty **_fast considering the harsh training he went through in his original world. The girl had on a glare that would put the greatest devil to shame. Tsuna's eyes narrowed and seemed unfazed as he continued to sit there. "_**Who the hell are you?**_" The gun was pressed harder.

"I'm Colin Ravensdale, butler to Lady Nicole of the Brooks family. For some reason, my smile seemed to have offended you in some way. Now if you would put down your gun I would be more than happy to explain." The girl did not seem to accept Tsuna's response as her glare intensified.

"_**Don't you DARE mock Sebastian Connell, that person is already DEAD.**_(3)" A tear escaped the brim of her eyes, but she still maintained her posture. "Now then, if you tell me which organization sent you, I'll spare your lif-

"_**Put the gun down KT-218.**_(4)" Tsuna's eyes suddenly turned molten gold as his voice held total authorization. "_**NOW.**_"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise as she slowly and shockingly dropped her gun. There was a moment of silence as the girl kept staring at Tsuna's eyes.

"You… y-you're h-him!- b-but _**how**_?!" She suddenly slumped onto her seat.

Tsuna was just as surprised as the girl. The moment the girl whipped out a gun Tsuna felt as if something, or rather _**someone **_possessed him and well… everything went accordingly after that. Suddenly realizing that he was staring at the ground, Tsuna quickly shook his head as he noted the conversation so far in his mind.

"Now then, are you ready to hear what I'm about to say?" Tsuna continued the conversation, hoping he's as much as in character with his parallel self. There was a pause before the girl slowly and hesitantly nodded in reply, still staring nervously at the ground.

'_Well, here goes nothing…' _Tsuna took a deep breath before continuing. "As confused as I am, considering how you and I are able to talk so prodigiously at such a young age, I suppose you can explain everything to me if I mention the word 'amnesia'?"

The girl slowly raised her head in surprise and realization. "… D-don't tell me… y-you have a-a-amnesia?" She quietly whispered. Tsuna hinted fear, yet there was a hint of hope and happiness in that sentence as well. He mentally noted that in the back of his mind.

Tsuna slowly nodded his head and sighed. "Unfortunately, I think the condition is quite critical as my only existing memory contains my name and position in this household. Therefore, could you possibly help me to restore my memory?" Suddenly realizing how suspicious the request sounded, he quickly started backing up his suggestion. "I-I mean, you can call me weird and all, b-but I feel like as if I could trust _you_ for some reason?... Ahahaha... y-you knooow, s-sixth sense?..." He sheepishly rubbed the back his neck as he slowly lowered his neck in embarrassment and humiliation for coming up with such a lame excuse.

'_Aw man… what caused me to think of such a lame excuse?! She'll __**never **__explain anything at this point, I mean, that sounded soooo sus- _

"I see." The girl suddenly spoke, startling Tsuna out of his thoughts as he lifted his head. The girl stood up and a small, sincere smile found its way on her face. She extended her hand, motioning Tsuna to grab it, which he slowly did as they started shaking each other's hands. What impressed Tsuna though was the confident aura the girl emitted from her petite body, though he was mostly mesmerized by the confidence in her eyes.

It was as if… as if she was determined to start things anew again.

"My current name is Alisa Schaffer, currently four years of age and a maid of this household, and as for why we can speak so maturely, I'll get to that in a moment." The girl, Alisa motioned for Tsuna to sit down. "Why don't you get yourself comfortable? This is going to be a _**long**_ talk." Tsuna nervously nodded but complied nonetheless.

'_One that I hope you are prepared to swallow…'_

* * *

(1): Don't worry if you're confused, it'll be explained in the chapters to come (:

(2): Stupid Fanfic edit not working... In case any of u didn't understand, it's "*coughs* not going to mention what happened last time said rule was broken"

(3):Same as (1)

(4): Same as (1)

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm terribly **_**SORRY **_**for not updating in forever… trust me, I really didn't want it to turn out like this ); honestly, I felt as if A LOT were going on during those months so I might've been a little emotional during that time. So yeahh, wasn't the best few months of my life… BUUT, I'm totally back in shape now so I hope you'll forgive my absence! . Anyways, hope u guise enjoyed this long-awaited chappie and hope u liked it! Please leave a review how I did even though I know I don't deserve any cuz of how long this chapter took to upload…**

**Next Chapter: Where did Reborn disappear to? ;D **

**IMPORTANT!: **

**Since I have failed miserably in uploading this chapter within a reasonable time, I shall give myself a due date for the next chappie- Due latest by: March 4/2013 **

**And guise… if I fail that, I give u full permission to find me in real life and kill me…**

**None of u are actually gonna do that, right? O.o"… **

***coughs* Ciao ciao~ **


End file.
